Harlequin Hair Day
by Iceewhateverthenumbersare
Summary: In one episode Harley says she's not a natural blonde. Harley needs her hair done and Xelia, a meek hair stylist, is just the girl to do it. Will Xelia be able to survive to have a normal life among the Rogues of Gotham?
1. Well hello again

WE DID IT! WE HAVE RECOVERED THE HOLY GRAIL, KIDS!!

ITS BEEN YEARS, AND I HAD GIVEN UP ALL HOPE, BUT MY STORIES HAVE ALL BEEN RECOVERED. I owe literally everything to the person who NOT ONLY FOUND THE STORIES, BUT FOUND ME AS WELL! I am so grateful and I just couldn't stop smiling when I saw and read those messages.

The only thing I'm going to edit is grammatical errors and a few other very small things.

Re-reading them myself, I can tell that these (especially Harlequin Hair Day, my first ever story) was written by a young person. BUT I can also see the writing evolve and get better with each chapter and story.

I AM going to finish this series. I had always planned on it, but it was hard to stay motivated as well as keep track of all that had happened in the series since all I had were small portions of various chapters.

I'm so ready to get back to this story. It's been such a huge chapter (lel, author joke) of my life and I'm so thankful to have it back and to be able to share it all with you again (if you guys are still here lol)

If you've read the series before, hello again! I love you and missed you all! If you're new here, hi! Buckle up, because it's going to be a fun ride! I'll have the first chapter up soon!

See you guys soon,

Icee


	2. Enter the Harlequin

1\. Enter the Harlequin

**Hello, it's future me, writing a message...FROM THE FUTURE, W0o0o0o0! Bold writing will mean a message from current me. As I mentioned in the update, this is all in it's original (mildly cringy) glory. Hopefully the formatting is correct, things got a little skewed after we time traveled, but hopefully I've managed to catch all the weird stuff. (if not, let me know).**

This is my first fan fic. So, this is just me sticking my big toe into the fan fiction pool. I hope that I kept Harley in character and everything.

In one episode Harley mentions that she not is a natural blonde, which always made me wonder... Who does Harley's hair? *

Harlequin Hair day

The sunsets in Gotham City were bitter-sweet. They were a dull faded sunset choked out by skyscrapers and pollution, but behind all that they were as beautiful as ever. Still, they were nothing compared to Xelia's home town. In fact, nothing in Gotham was even close to the small town city she had come from. In certain areas homeless people littered the streets, nobody said 'excuse me' or 'pardon me' when on the streets, and Xelia had come to the conclusion that nobody was safe. Everyone had their stories. Their own 'I survived (insert famous Gotham criminal here)' story.

Naomi, Xelia's best friend, coworker, and reason for moving to Gotham, had once been at a bank while it was being robbed by The Joker. The guy in the apartment across from her had once been carjacked by The Riddler. Also, a little old lady told her once, while Xelia was giving the lady a perm, that she had been The Scarecrow's 3rd grade teacher. The most alarming thing is that nobody is really too concerned. They just go about their lives, while crazy criminals run amok around the city. The people of Gotham live in the false illusion that if anything should happen to them, The Batman will save them. Xelia had nothing against Batman, but he was only one guy. There was thousands of people in Gotham, Xelia didn't need to do the math to see that, sometimes, there might not be enough Batman to go around.

Xelia blew some of her hair out of her face as she swept some hair out from under the barber chairs. Naomi had, in record time, counted the money in the register and threw it into the safe. It was her boyfriend's birthday and she was counting the minutes, maybe even seconds, till it was time to clock out.

"Hurry up, clock!" Xelia raised an eyebrow at her friend before looking at the clock herself.

"If you want to go, Naomi, I can finish closing up. I'll just clock you out when I clock out," Xelia offered with a smile.

Naomi squealed and jumped at her best friend. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Naomi said, giving her a large hug, "I promise that I will return the favor." She said letting her friend breath once more. Xelia walked Naomi to the back door of the hair salon, and turned the outside lights on so they could see. "Are you sure you'll be ok? I can always wait around, if you want. I feel bad making you close the salon alone." Naomi said as Xelia just rolled her eyes at her.

"I'll be fine. It's, like, 15 minutes till I can leave. I'm pretty sure that I can handle this." Xelia told her reassuringly.

"Ok, you're right. Promise me you'll call me when you get back to the apartment, ok?" Naomi said as she crawled into her car. Xelia, once again, rolled her eyes at her best friend, or in this case, overprotective mom friend.

"Yes, mother dearest." Xelia said teasingly. As soon as Naomi started her car Xelia walked back into the hair salon. She turned the neon 'open' sign off as she wiped down the front windows of the salon. The loud 'tick-tock' of the clock on the wall soothed Xelia as she finished the closing procedures.

"Let's see," She said to herself, after a while, "The register and balances are done, I just clocked Naomi and I out, front window is clean… So, just finish sweeping, and I'll be good to go." Xelia said, picking up the broom she had left forgotten, and swept the hair into a pile. She grabbed the dust pan and crouched down to the pile. She nearly fell over, as the bell above the salon's door chimed. She cautiously peered over the short divider between the barber chairs and the door. A figure, dressed in a dark trench coat with a hat pulled down over its face, stood there. Xelia's mind started to race as she stood to her full height, which as barely over 5 foot, and not tall enough to even scare small children. She took note that the figure it's self wasn't an intimidating height, nor was it largely figured.

"Sorry, but we are closed." Xelia said, trying her best to sound apologetic, rather than severely terrified by the stranger.

"Yeah, I know, but I just gotta get my hair done." The voice belonged to a woman who sounded like she just stepped out of the Bronx. Xelia's stiff stance relaxed a bit on hearing the woman's voice, somehow feeling less intimidated by a woman rather than a man. Still, it was closing time, and Xelia really wanted to just crash land on her and Naomi's couch.

"Well we open at 9AM tomorrow; if you want I can schedule you an appointment." Xelia offered, hoping the lady will make one and leave. The lady sighed and reached into her coat.

"Look, sweetie, I don't wanna hurt cha, but I've got some plans tomorrow, and my roots ain't gettin any shorta." With that said the lady pulled out a pistol and carelessly aimed it in Xelia's direction.

"Woah!" Xelia said, putting her hands half way up in a surrendering pose, "Hey, you want your hair dyed, no problem. Consider it done yesterday."

"Great, let's get started." She said as she moved over to a barber chair. She threw her coat and hat onto the chair next to her, revealing her identity. Xelia nearly dropped the supplies at the sight of Harleen Quinnzel, AKA Harley Quinn, sitting there. She was in full costume, minus her jester's hood, which Xelia was sure was somewhere on her person. Xelia cautiously stepped up to the villain and wrapped a black cape over her front. "So, how long have ya been in the biz? Ya don't look too old." Harley asked, as she watched Xelia in the large mirror. Xelia nervously licked her lips before answering.

"Uh, I graduated beauty school two years ago. I've been dying my own hair for years though." Xelia answered as she gathered what she needed for the Gotham rogue's hair. It was an awkward situation, to work on someone's hair who had just threatened you with a gun minutes earlier.

"Yeah, your hair is what brought my attention to tha salon. I saw it in a newspaper advertisement. How many colors do ya got in there anyways?" She asked looking over Xelia's rainbow hair.

"Nine colors." Xelia answered, cursing her attention drawing hair. During high school Xelia always had unnatural colored hair, so it was only a matter of time before she put all of them together. She loved doing extreme things with her hair, and rainbow seemed to be exceedingly extreme. Had she known that it would grab the attention of a wanted criminal, she probably would have rather shaved her head. Xelia's hand shook as she handled Harley's hair.

"Don't worry, I ain't gunna bite ya or nothin." Harley reassured, pouting, "I ain't a bad person, I just like ta have a little fun." She said in her defense. Xelia just pursed her lips as she steadily worked on Harley's hair.

For the most part, it was Harley talking and asking questions about Xelia. Xelia, on the other hand, was trying her best to not talk about anything too personal. The less she knew about Harley Quinn's personal life the better, and vise versa. "You look totally different in this pictcha." Xelia dropped the dye brush as Harley grabbed Xelia's cosmetology license. She watched over her shoulder as Harley looked over the license. Xelia's mind mentally went over all the information that was on the license. It had some legal mumbo-jumbo, and her full name. Her full legal name is now known by Harley Quinn. Xelia mentally told herself that that wasn't a thing to worry about, but she knew better. She grabbed a spare brush as she went back to Harley's hair.

"Xelia sure is a funny name." Harley commented, putting the license back, "It's really unique."

"Tell me about it." Xelia muttered, used to people commenting on her name. She often wondered if her name was a result of her parents throwing some scrabble letters on the floor. "Ok, so just a couple more minutes and you'll be done." Xelia said, guiding Harley to the hair washing sinks. She giggled throughout the hair wash, claiming that it ticked when Xelia washed her hair.

When Xelia was done she led Harley back to the barber chairs, attempting to ward off an oncoming headache. "Uh, just tell me if the blow dryer gets too hot." Xelia said turning on the blow dryer, hoping that it will end the conversation for a while. It didn't though. Harley just yelled over the noise of the blow dryer. Xelia felt as if she was in a nightmare right now. She was stuck in a room with Harley Quinn as she rambled on about The Joker, rather, her "Puddin'".

"So, then Puddin' took tha whole place hostage. You shoulda seen how happy he was." Harley said as she sighed dreamily. Xelia hadn't really been listening, she answered Harley with some 'yep's and 'huh's. She didn't want to say the wrong thing to Harley; after all, she did have a gun.

"You'll have ta meet my Puddin' one day, then you'll understan what I mean. He's a great guy, just an odd sense of humah." Harley said shrugging. Xelia undid the cape from Harley's neck and stepped back, as Harley examined Xelia's handiwork. "It looks great, thanks Skittles!" Harley squealed happily as she ran a hand through her hair. Xelia raised an eyebrow at Harley's nickname for her, but said nothing. Harley turned towards Xelia and sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck. "So, um, no hard feelin's, right, Skittles?" With that said she shoved a wad of dollar bills into Xelia's hand.

"Yeah, no hard feelings." Xelia agreed. She wasn't sure what to do, really. Harley was technically a paying customer and, minus threatening her, she hadn't done anything wrong per se. She just decided to smile, and tell Naomi about it later.

"So, uh, I'll be headin' out now. Thanks!" And with that Harley Quinn left the hair salon, leaving a stunned Xelia standing there with four hundred dollars clenched in her hand. Xelia numbly fumbled with the locks on the salon's front door, making triple sure that they were locked. She looked up into the dark skies to see the bat signal illuminating the skies. Shaking her head she hopped into her car and headed towards her apartment. Naomi was going to kill her for not calling her.

So, what did you think? Did you like it? Did it suck?*

(I'm playing around with the idea of expanding my story to a multi-chapter, but not really sure)

**Jokes on you, past me, this will turn into an entire SERIES. And then you'll fall into a deep depression because you thought you lost them, BUT THEN YOULL BE BLESS WITH THEM AGAIN AND IT'LL CHANGE YOUR LIFE!****Ok, but in all seriousness when I saw these again, I was at work, and actually had to go into the bathroom AND CRY. I ACTUALLY CRIED TEARS OF JOY. Lol, my life is weird.**


	3. Let the Fun Begin

**Yo, it's 4am here, I can't sleep, so I'll edit and upload this instead. It's not like I have work on the morning it anything… jk. I have to work, oops.**

**I always felt this was one of my weakest chapters in the Harlequin Hair Day series, but it served it's purpose. Also this was written BEFORE this story was ever supposed to be a romance so lol at unforeseen foreshadowing. **

Oh, yay another chapter. I'm sorry it took a while, but here it is.

I really struggled with which direction I was going to take with this story **(same, past me lol)**, and if you have any suggestions then just throw them out there if ya want.

By the way, I don't own Batman or anything, although I would like to. Oh, would I like to...

Let the Fun Begin

Xelia swore that if she heard Harley ask, or comment, on Xelia's nonexistent love life one more time, she was going to push the blonde broad down into a well. Xelia had officially been Harley Quinn's hair stylist for about a month or so, and for the record, it wasn't the most pleasant thing. Aside from being constantly paranoid of being caught by someone, she had to put up with Harley's insanity. Xelia often wondered if Harley had ever been sane, and if not for the records that show she truly was a doctor, she would never have believed it. The two always met on Xelia's strict rules, which were Harley was to always be alone, leave promptly when Xelia was finished, and Harley was to be unarmed. Xelia wasn't really sure how she was exactly supposed to reinforce those rules, since one can't really say "follow these rules, or else" to a super villain. As for Harley and Xelia's "friendship", Xelia was sure that it was a very thin line, for example, if the Joker waltzed in and told Harley to shoot Xelia, she was sure that the harlequin wouldn't even bat an eyelash as she pulled the trigger.

At the moment Xelia was trimming Harley's hair, while she listed off every eligible man she knew for Xelia. All the men she had listed so far were older, incarcerated, and…they were insane. Quite literally. Xelia had always been careful to tip toe around certain words, such as "insane", "crazy" and the biggest one she avoided was "Batman". It was quite odd, as well as amusing, to have a person of insanity give you love advice. Especially when that person was Harley Quinn, the Joker's personal girlfriend/henchwoman/punching bag.

"I think you would like Eddie, I mean he can be-"

"Eddie?" Xelia wrinkled her nose as she tried to figure out who Harley was talking about.

"Edward, ya know, Skittles. Tha Riddla'." Harley said as if it were basic logic. Xelia rolled her eyes as she bit back a comment on hoe she's not exactly on first name basis with the rest of Gotham's rogues.

"Yes, I'm sure we'd get along swimmingly." She said sarcastically, which was apparently lost on the blonde woman.

"I could intraduce ya to him. Jus' think, you two could run with me an Mr. J, jus like a double date." Harley said gleefully as Xelia made a gagging motion behind her back, yeah, like she'd ever become like Harley. Xelia had always heard that while The Riddler was one of the "gentler" rogues, he had the temperament of a small child with tantrums to match. Yeah, that's what Xelia wanted in a man. Not to mention the fact that if he saw one of Xelia's high school report cards, he would probably embarrass her to an early grave.

"Sorry, Harley, but I don't think that would work out too well." **( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡)** Xelia said as she trimmed up Harley's bangs.

"Well there's Docta Crane." Harley said smiling at her rainbow haired stylist. Xelia made a disgusted face at the thought of the fear-loving-ex doctor. Oh, sure, that would go over really well, considering Xelia was afraid of just about everything. He wouldn't even have to touch his toxin, all he would have to do is strap her to a rollercoaster seat and just let nature take its course. Xelia openly shuddered at the thought.

"Yeah, I don't that that would work either." Xelia muttered as she imagined The Scarecrow jumping out at her from a dark corner just to see her reaction. Harley huffed a bit as Xelia shot down all her ideas.

"Why do you think you have to fix me up with someone? I mean, who's to say I don't already have a boyfriend?" Xelia asked as watched Harley cross her eyes as she attempted to watch Xelia cut her bangs.

"Cause I know these things. Besides, if ya had one ya woulda said so already." She said smugly, "'Memba, Skittles, I was once a docta'." Xelia rolled her eyes, despite Harley being right.

"Yes, I remember." Xelia said as she took the black cape from around Harley's shoulders. Harley bounced off her seat and threw her hair into pig tails, before she pulled on her jester's hood. Xelia quickly swept up Harley's hair trimmings, while Harley stood bouncing of the balls of her feet, just as a small child would when they have a secret they want to share. Xelia watched her out of the corner of her eye as she discarded the hair.

"Did you need something else?" Xelia asked as she straightened back up. Harley's smile widened at Xelia's question, giving away the fact that she was up to something.

"I want ya to go with me somewheres." Xelia eyes widened at Harley's comment.

"Sorry, Harley. I really gotta get home and-" She was cut off by the harlequin's laugh.

"Not tonight, silly. Tomarrow. I want to take ya somewhere." Xelia frowned at Harley's vagueness. For all she knew that "somewhere" was plummeting off of the Wayne Enterprise building.

"Harley, I thought we agreed that our friendship was to stay in the salon." Xelia sighed as she saw the hurt look that swept across Harley's face.

"Well I wanted ta take ya out for a girl's night, ya know. I don't have much cash right now, Mr. J kinda took mosta it. So, I figa that I can make it up ta ya for doin my hair with a night on tha town." Harley sheepishly explained as she rubbed the back of her neck. Xelia inwardly groaned as she mulled the situation over. She should have figured that The Joker would have most of the money they jointly stole.

"I dunno, Harley." Xelia said skeptically, going over every bad scenario that could happen, and there was a lot of them.

"It's be fun! We can dress up, and go ta a club, and and-" At this point Harley was bouncing up and down, too excited to even finish her sentence.

"Ok, ok, you win. I'll go with you. There will be some conditions though." Xelia agreed, despite her better judgment. Harley squealed happily as she gave a final bounce.

"Name em!" Harley said, happy that her friend had agreed to go. Xelia took a deep breath.

"No weapons, violence, malevolent traps, and absolutely positively no Joker." Xelia went over the conditions in her own mind, wondering if she had covered most the bases. She could only imagine the loop holes Harley could come up with. Such as sticking some dynamite in The Dark Knight's mouth, all the while calming 'Ya said nothin bout dynamite, Skittles'. Xelia shook her head to banish the thought from her mind.

"Deal, we can meet here tomarrow night. Dress nice!" Harley called over her shoulder as she left the salon.

"Great, what could go wrong?" Xelia said sarcastically to herself as she locked the salon doors.

"Hey, how was your favorite customer?" Naomi asked as her best friend entered their apartment. She received a hazel eyed glare from the rainbow headed girl as she made her way to the kitchen, "That bad, huh? Well, how much did you get paid this time? Five hundred? Six hundred?" Naomi asked eagerly as she followed Xelia into the kitchen.

"She couldn't pay. She wants to make it up to me by taking me to a 'girl's night out'." Xelia said making air quotations with her hands, while Naomi bit her lip in apprehension.

"I smell danger, Xe." She said, matching Xelia's earlier skepticism.

"Yeah," Xelia shrugged as she fixed herself a sandwich, "but I figured that if she wanted me dead, I would have been a month or so ago. Besides, I set up some guidelines, like, no weapons, no Joker. You know, basic rules. " Naomi frowned at her friend.

"So where will you guys go?" She asked as Xelia bit into her sandwich.

"Dunno," She said in between bites, "Apparently, somewhere fancy. She told me to dress nice." She said as she waved her hand dismissively, "I figured that since we will be in public, I can always disappear into the crowd should something go wrong." Xelia explained as Naomi smirked.

"Yeah, just stealthily disappear into a crowd with that head of hair." She said as she ruffled Xelia's hair, who furrowed her brow and swatted at the offending hand.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going to bed." Xelia said as she trudged to her room. She closed the door with a sigh, "Oh, the things that could go wrong." Xelia said to herself as she leaned up against the back of her door.

Ta da! second chapter done!

Please please tell me what you think. Did you like it? Hate it?

PS: I figured that The Joker would take most of the money that he and Harley stole from the bank, the elderly, and who ever else they might come across. I'm going to go with the idea that when Harley and Poison Ivy rob a place they would evenly split the money. I could be wrong though :P

**Yo, past Icee, y this chapter so short???**


	4. Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Rogues

Yay, another chapter!

To all the people that have reviewed, thank you soo much! I love all the nice things you guys have said!

Who's afraid of the big bad rogues?

"Ok, Nao, we've got to find me something to wear." Xelia was in panic mode for most of the day. She was currently lost in her closet somewhere. Naomi rolled her eyes as she rummaged through Xelia's jewelry box.

"Something that's not too colorful, you don't want to blind everyone with all that color." Naomi commented as attempted to untangle some necklaces. She looked up and gave a cry as a shirt came flying in her direction. Having successfully dodged the clothing article, she made a disgruntled noise to her buried best friend, who poked her head out from her mess of a closet.

"Sorry. I'm just trying to find my silver dress." Xelia said exasperatedly as she disappeared back into the closet. Naomi kept a close eye out for more projectiles as she once again went back to untangling the necklaces. She jumped a bit as a sudden squeal of delight filled the room.

"Oh, good, you found it." Naomi congratulated as Xelia emerged from the closet.

"Yup." Xelia said as she held the dress up. "I knew it was somewhere in there."

"Are you sure that it still fits?" Naomi questioned.

"Of course it will fit." Xelia put her hands on her hips and scowled at Naomi. "I hope." She muttered to herself.

"One way to find out." Naomi said as she ushered Xelia to the bathroom. Xelia shed her clothing and stepped into the dress.

"So far so good." Xelia said as started zipping up her dress. She struggled with the half way up zipper as she gave a defeated groan.

"Nao," Xelia poked her head out of the bathroom, "it doesn't fit." She sighed with embarrassment. Naomi squared her jaw as she pushed her way into the bathroom with Xelia. "Naomi, please, don- Agh!" Xelia was cut off by Naomi wrangling the zipper up.

"There ya go." A smirking Naomi said as she dusted off her hands. Xelia took in a few deep breaths before her breathing returned to normal.

"Thank you for squeezing my organs and disfiguring my body in unnatural ways, Nao." Xelia said sarcastically as she glanced at herself in the mirror. She turned a couple different ways, admiring herself in the mirror. She struck a pose and looked towards Naomi. "I look hot." She said cheekily.

Naomi shook her head. "Yes, you're a regular fire cracker. Now, sit on the stool and I'll attempt to do something with your hair." After a couple minuets Naomi managed to make Xelia's messy multi-colored mop look smooth and tame. "Accursed hippie hair." She grumbled under her breath as she placed a rhinestone covered bobby pin in Xelia's hair to keep Xelia's bangs out of her face.

"Hey, I do not have hippie hair." Xelia pouted as Naomi assaulted her with hair spray.

"Yes you do. Now I have some rules for you." Naomi said as she handed Xelia a list of addresses and phone numbers, a pair of black flats, and a bus pass. "Ok, you are to call me if anything goes wrong, but make sure to call after you call the police. That list is addresses and phone numbers of the police station, hospitals, all the fire stations as well as the taxi services in Gotham." Naomi said keeping count on her hand. "You will be wearing these black flats, opposed to heels, in case you have to run away from anyone or anything. And last, but not least, my bus pass; If you need to get away but don't have the cash for a cab, then take the bus home." Naomi took a deep breath as she finished her rant and looked at Xelia.

"Ok, mom, I'll be sure to do that. I'll be fine though, there's nothing to worry about." Xelia said as she put the list and bus pass into a small purse.

Naomi shot her a warning glance. "I'm serious, Xe. I'm going to worry; I mean after all, I am related to my mom." Xelia smiled at the mention of Naomi's, and practically her own, mom.

"Yeah, I can only imagine what she'd say to me in this situation. 'Xelia Katherine'" The two girls giggled at the impression of Naomi's mother, and her constant worrying. She had always called Xelia by her first and middle name when the two girls had gotten into trouble.

Naomi shook her head. "Only my mother." She sighed, "We need to go visit her sometime." She said off handedly as Xelia gathered her car keys. Double checking that Xelia had everything Naomi hugged her friend goodbye.

Xelia rolled her eyes at her friend's as she started up her car. She tried to tell herself that nothing bad would happen tonight, not quite convincing herself of it though.

"Wow, ya sure clean up good." Harley said as she caught sight of Xelia. She made sure to park out of sight, not wanting Harley to know what type of car she drove. Harley was still a criminal, after all.

"Yeah, so do you." Xelia said looking at Harley's black and red dress. She had to bite back a 'how typical' comment as they walked down the side walk a bit.

"Hey, Taxi!" Xelia let out a hiss as Harley's shrill voice rang out. She made a mental note to refrain from ever making Harley yell. It sure didn't take long for a taxi to stop for the two dressed up women.

"Where ya two goils headed?" The man asked, as his eyes lingered on them for far too long. Harley shot him a blue eyed glare.

"Tha Iceberg Lounge." Harley said simply sitting back in the tattered cloth seat. Xelia sat quietly, gazing out the window, trying to figure out where Harley was taking her. She mulled over the name in her head, but it wasn't one she was familiar with.

"Alright, goils, 'ere we are." The driver pulled over to the street curb as Harley paid the man the taxi fare. Xelia stepped out of the cab, and immediately noticed the long line of people waiting to get into the building. Men and women all dressed up in their finest duds lined the sidewalk, and from the looks of it they'd be waiting there for a while.

Xelia frowned; she didn't want to be waiting here for hours on end, or days in this case. "Are you sure you want to go here, Harley? It looks awfully crowded." Harley just shrugged her off and led her to the front entrance, earning quite a few glared from the people waiting in line. A large burly bouncer blocked the entrance to the building, and didn't seem to be keen on letting people in. Xelia pursed her lips as Harley walked up to the large man.

"She's with me." Xelia's mouth almost dropped open. With those three words Harley had gotten the large bouncer to move and even smile at her. Xelia silently followed the bubbly blonde in awe.

"Oh my..." was all Xelia managed to say as she took in the sight of Gotham's hottest club/restaurant. The place was like an ice palace, for lack of words. In the center of it all, floating in a pool was a beautiful two story iceberg that served as a stage for a jazz band.

"Pretty cool place, huh, Skittles?" Harley asked, seeing Xelia's awed expression. Xelia gave her a look like Harley was crazy…ier.

"Cool? Harley, this place has penguins and seals… penguins and seals." Xelia repeated slowly to convince herself, rather than Harley, who just smiled at her. Xelia watched the animals, while everyone else just seemed to regard them as just another piece of décor. She had decided that this place was one of the coolest places she had been to, in a literal sense as well; she had goose bumps rise on her arms. She allowed Harley to steer her towards the bar and what seemed to be the main mingling area of the place, minus the dance floor that was. She bowed her head a bit as her hair drew the attention of many people, and quickly became the subject of many hushed whispers. Her hair didn't exactly scream 'refined upper-class citizen', rather 'young confused girl who probably shoplifts from the local gas station'.

"Hey, what's-a-matta?" Harley questioned when she saw Xelia's gaze and face cast to the floor. Xelia sighed when she looked back up to see concerned blue eyes gazing at her.

"It's nothi-"

"Ah, Miss Quinn, So nice of you to join us tonight." Xelia could feel her eye twitch a bit as a squawk like laugh filled the air. She turned to see a man, about her height, approach them. He was dressed in a fine suit with a top hat to match, and in one of his hands he held an ivory cigarette holder. Xelia eyed the object in the other hand with some worry. Clasped tight in his other hand was an umbrella. It looked to be just a simple black umbrella, but Xelia had heard that the villain had quite a knack for disguised weaponry. All the icy décor made sense to her now as she was face to face with The Penguin, who was being flanked by two beautiful women.

"Heya, Ozzy." Harley said casually as if she was talking to the local mailman. "Boy, this place sure is jumpin." She happily quipped to the older man.

"Yes, indeed, Miss Quinn. You miss," Xelia flinched a bit as the man pointed towards her with his cigarette holder, "are causing quite a stir with my patrons." She opened her mouth to grovel out an apology for whatever it was she had done, but was silenced by another squawk laugh. "Ever since you stepped foot in here all my patrons have been talking about the rainbow haired beauty. Tell me," He said leaning closer to Xelia, "are you one of Harleen's friends, or a henchwomen?" Xelia tried her best to not look disgusted at the mere thought of her as a henchwoman as she smiled.

"Oh, I'm just Harley's hair stylist, Xelia Moore." She said as she stuck her hand out cautiously. A fraction of a second later she reprimanded herself mentally, for now allowing two of Gotham's rogues to know her full name.

"Ah, such an exquisite name Xelia is. I am Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot, owner of this fine establishment." He said as he took her hand and, much to Xelia's surprise and disgust, kissed the back of it in a gentlemanly manner. Xelia nervously laughed as she quickly retracted her hand, resisting the urge to wipe it off on Harley's dress.

"A pleasure to meet you, sir." Xelia said as she awkwardly shuffled towards Harley a bit. Not that she was completely comfortable with Harley, but rather Harley was the one present that she was comfortable around. Harley looked down at the shorter girl for a moment, studying her.

"We'll catch ya later, Ozzy." Harley said as she picked up on Xelia's uncomfortable behavior. Xelia quietly gave a sigh of relief as the blonde led her away from the awkward situation. "I hope you're hungry, this place has tha best food. I rememba tha last time I came here, Mr. J had busted us outta Arkham and wanted ta celebrate." Harley said as she proceeded to rant about how her "Puddin is a little ruff around tha edges, but he's not a bad person." Xelia resisted rolling her eyes at the story as a waiter came to seat them. She smiled when she saw their table was right next to the penguins and seals.

"Oh, thank you." Xelia blushed and thanked the waiter as he pulled her seat out for her, as he did with Harley's seat. She grazed her fingers across the velvet cushion of the seat, as the waiter took their drink orders. Then, with more grace and elegance than Xelia could ever hope for, he walked away. "Pretty-itty fancy place, Harley." She commented as she watched the animals next to their table.

"Yeah, it is. I hope that you're havin fun, Skittles." Harley said hopefully as she bounced her foot. Xelia could have sworn that the woman had ADD, or ADHD, since she seems to always be fidgeting like a child, not that Xelia really minded.

"I'm having fun." Xelia said reassuringly as the waiter came back with their drinks. Xelia closed her eyes for a moment relishing the taste of her beverage, as Harley sipped on her drink as well. "Pinky out, Harley. We're in fancy territory." Xelia joked, momentarily forgetting the fact that she was sitting across the table from a feared criminal. She supposed it was due to Harley acting normal, well close to normal anyways, around her. Aside from the occasional "My Puddin" or "My Mr. J" rant, there was very little to remind Xelia that Harley was an insane criminal; Which made her question her own sanity.

Harley suddenly gasped as she happily jumped up from her chair and ran passed their table, leaving a confused Xelia in her wake. She scratched the back of her head as she watched Harley get lost in the crowd. Awkwardly bouncing her foot for a couple of minutes, Xelia watched the little sea critters go about their lives, oblivious to the people dining next to them. Harley reemerged from the crowed looking excited as another person followed. If Xelia had been drinking, she probably would have done a spit-take, but instead she just nervously gulped up at the other Gotham rogue standing before her.

Oh, snap! Who is it!

Well, honestly, I have no idea who it's going to be yet.

**Example of past Icee, flying by the seat of her pants as usual lel.**

Any suggestions? The Riddler? Killer Croc? Two-Face? The Easter Bunny! Ok, maybe not the last one, but if you have any suggestions then feel free to throw them (Or gently toss them) my way.

Till next update, same Bat-time, same Bat-channel.


	5. Guess I shouldda ordered the soup

**Just a heads up, I removed "In the Making" (after backing it up to my phone, laptop, a USB stick, and rounding up all the physically written chapters in my notebook. I'll never lose it now!) because now that I have all the OG stories back, I don't have to go back and try to rewrite things. There's things that I will keep from that story, because there's elements that I was originally going to use, but we'll get back to that when the time comes. **

Another chapter! Huzzah! This one took a little more thought process, and I really had a time writing Ivy. I went back and watched some BTAS episodes and it helped, but I still had to improvise. I hope that I got her at least semi-close to how you think she would act.

Guess I shouldda ordered the soup

Standing there in a simple green dress was Poison Ivy herself, and here Xelia had just ordered a salad. Xelia wondered how she would react to Xelia eating her "babies". Maybe Ivy ate salad herself; Xelia had no clue what she ate.

"Red, this is my hair dressa, Xelia." Xelia had to mentally ask herself how many of Gotham's most wanted would she be getting to know on a personal level. At this rate she'll know The Ventriloquist's favorite foods, Killer Croc's shoe size, and The Scarecrow's coffee flavor of choice.

"Hi." Xelia said lamely as she gave a skittish wave to the red haired beauty. Xelia never really thought herself to be ugly, until now, sitting in front of Poison Ivy; Gotham's very own Mother Nature. The woman's skin gave off a sort of a glow, as every single hair was perfectly in place.

"So, you're Harley's new hair dresser, huh?" The woman's voice was thick, low, and seductive. It was a pleasant change from Harley's shrill and mildly abrasive voice. She grabbed a chair and sat down next to Harley.

"Yeah." Xelia said as she occupied herself with her drink. It was always a great way to buy more time when you're in an awkward moment; too bad Xelia didn't have a taller glass.

"Pamela Isley, but I'm sure you already know me as Poison Ivy." She said as she leaned back in her chair boredly looking over her surroundings.

"Say, Red, wouldn't cha say Skittle's hair looks like onna those rainbow roses?" Harley asked, attempting to ease the odd tension in the air. Xelia smiled as she pictured one of the beautiful dyed roses Harley was referring to.

"Oh, I lov-" Xelia was cut off by Ivy's harsh tone.

"Harley, I do hope you're not talking about one of those poor, beautiful, roses injected with toxic dyes to please the idiots of the world that can't see a rose's real beauty."

"Hate...I was about to say 'I hate those roses', they're terrible." Xelia said as she nervously laughed her eyed darting around a bit. Ivy just raised a brow at Xelia's nervousness. Harley just laughed as she observed Xelia's odd behavior. Something about Ivy made Xelia extremely nervous, while with Harley it was just an on edge feeling. She summed up the idea that, in her own mind, Harley wasn't per se dangerous, demented and delusional, but not really any danger to Xelia. She felt as though since she was an asset, sort of, to Harley she would be fine. On the other hand, with the rest of Batman's rogue's gallery, she was not an asset, and just another person to get in the way of things. Poison Ivy was no acceptation.

"Your salad, miss." The waiter had snuck up and placed the salad in front of Xelia while she was having her own personal panic attack.

"Oh, thanks." Xelia said lamely, wondering if she should just duck and hide under the table. "Heh, guess, I shouldda ordered the soup." She said nervously looking at Harley's threatening friend.

"Look, hun, this whole timid mouse routine isn't going to cut it here." Xelia cocked her head to the side a bit, trying to figure out what Ivy was getting at. "If you're going to hang around this crowd you've gotta grow a back bone. Most of them will chew you up and spit you back out." Ivy said as if she were coaching football. Xelia honestly had not planned on making it a habit of being around wanted criminals. She was already paranoid enough about working on Harley Quinn's hair, let alone hanging around a group of rogues.

"Eh, I'm sure Skittles can handle herself. Basides, if anyone tries ta mess with her then she's got us ta back her up, right Red?" Harley happily announced. Xelia was convinced that Harley couldn't have been more wrong, there was no possible way that she could handle herself around the crowd that Harley and Ivy hung around.

"Sure thing, Harls." Ivy said glaring at some men who were staring over at their table. Xelia ate small bites of her salad, not too interested in it any more. "So, Xelia, was it? Are you from Gotham?" She asked looking back to the rainbow haired girl. Xelia swallowed a small bite of her salad before answering the red head.

"No, I moved here about half a year ago, from Metrocity." Xelia said simply as she pushed her salad bowl away from her, signaling that she was finished with it. Ivy nodded but said nothing in return.

"So, Red, when did you get outta Arkham?" Harley asked her friend in a hushed tone. Ivy looked up at the ceiling in thought as Xelia just pursed her lips at the awkward conversation. The words 'I'm lot listening' and 'Lalalala' played in her mind as she overheard the conversation.

"Hm, about a couple of weeks ago. My poor babies were wilted by the time I got back to my greenhouse." She said in an upset tone. Xelia was slightly bewildered to hear anyone get so emotionally upset about plants, but then again she supposed Ivy's plants were the equivalent to Xelia as her hamster. She'd be equally sad if her little Algeron died.

"Me an Puddin have been out fora whole month an a half." Harley said happily as she happily bounced in her seat. Xelia had to silently question how often they escaped and what the record for being out the longest was. "Mr. J has almost got us caught a couplea times though." Harley said as she nervously laughed, knowing that Ivy would scold her for putting herself at jeopardy for The Joker's sake.

"Harls, seriously, I don't know why you even bother with that clow-" Ivy started, but was cut off by Harley's whine.

"I know, I know, Red. He loves me though," She said before adding a quiet "I think." Ivy just rolled her eyes at the all too familiar conversation. Xelia gave a mental sigh of relief as the waiter brought the main course to their table, ending the awkward conversation. Harley squealed happily as her plate was set in front of her, while Xelia just said a quiet thank you to the man.

Harley had been right, the food was good. Xelia sat back a bit and let her mind process what exactly was going on. She was sitting down eating a casual dinner with Gotham's very own Queens of Crime. With that said, Xelia was quite sure that nothing could surprise her any more.

"That was delicious." She said happily as she finished her meal. Harley smiled happily hearing Xelia's words.

"I knew ya'd like this place, Skittles." She bounced happily in her seat a bit, as Ivy just smiled at her harlequin friend. Xelia was pretty sure that Ivy put up with Xelia for Harley's sake. With Harley as a "shield" Xelia wasn't as nervous. They seemed to both be cautious about each other, Ivy cautious about if Xelia could be trusted not to turn them in. Xelia was cautious about if Ivy, or any other rogue, would attempt to kill her.

"Excuse me." All three girl's heads turned to see a young man clad in a nicely tailored shirt and slacks standing behind Xelia, nervously fidgeting under the gaze of the two other women. If he recognized the two villainesses, he said nothing. "I was wondering if you would like to dance." Xelia had to fight off a small blush that rose to her cheeks, while Ivy made a disgusted face at him.

"Oh, no thank you." She declined, "I don't dance." The young man looked defeated.

"Oh, ok then." He said before shuffling back to his man-herd.

"Aw, Skittles, I think ya hurt his feelins." Harley said as she watched the young man walk away. Xelia just sheepishly shrugged in return.

"In sure he'll be just fine." She said as Ivy smirked at her answer.

"Oh, please Harls, I can assure you that he'll go dance with some other girl and his ego will inflate to twice his normal size." Ivy said as she tossed her hair a bit, making Xelia wonder what kind of shampoo could make hair bounce perfectly like that. Harley just cocked her head a bit as she looked back at Xelia.

"Why don't cha dance?" Xelia blinked a bit at the question, recalling the last time she attempted to dance with a partner. It didn't end well. Xelia herself had taken ballet all during high school, but that was quite different from the jerking motions of today's dance floors.

"I have two left feet when it comes to dancing with people." She simply answered. Harley smile grew wider.

"Aw, c'mon, I'm sure ya can dance." She said as she leapt up from the table. Before she could react Harley and Ivy had exchanged scheming glances as they grabbed one of Xelia's arms each and led her to the dance floor. Her pleas were unheard as they made their way to the middle of the floor. Some loud obnoxious pop song was playing as Harley started dancing around her. Ivy, opposed to Harley, merely stood there reserving her dignity. She had cruel smirk on her lips as she watched Xelia squirm uneasily.. Xelia stood frozen on the spot rubbing her arm a bit as she awkwardly shuffled her feet. She was quite sure at this point that Poison Ivy was not a fan of hers, and purposely tried to make her uncomfortable. While Harley was just out to have fun on the dance floor.

"C'mon, Skittles!" Harley said grabbing her arm.

"Harley!" Xelia panicked a bit as Harley started forcing Xelia to dance a bit. Slowly her complaints turned into laughs as she started dancing on her own. The two girls started dancing to the bass heavy music, not caring whom was watching or judging them. As the song came to an end they exited the dance floor.

"Ok, I'll admit that was fun." Xelia chuckled as they walked out of the club. Harley hailed a taxi for her while earning a questioning look from Xelia.

"Aren't you coming Harley?" She asked concerned. Harley shuffled her foot a bit.

"Nah, the night's still young an we got some 'business' ta take care of. Places ta go, people ta see." Harley answered nervously laughing. Xelia felt her smile falter a bit as she took in what Harley said.

"Oh, ok. See you around." Xelia said quietly. She had to remind herself that it was only a matter of time before Harley was once more in custody. She gave them a small smile as Ivy impatiently tapped her foot

"Let's go Harley." Poison Ivy led Harley back into the club as Xelia sighed a bit. The taxi man tapped the beat of a song out on the steering wheel as they pulled away from the club. The ride to the salon entrance was peaceful, and a nice change from the loud Iceberg Lounge. One could only stand the bass booming in your ears for so long.

"Here we are, miss." The man said as he turned in his seat a bit. Xelia handed him the money and thanked him as she climbed out of the cab. The street lights overhead flicked a bit, reminding the girl of a horror movie. She tried her best to shrug off that feeling as she made her way around the hair salon to the back parking lot. A movement, out of the corner of her eye, made her jump and start to panic.

"It's ok. It was just a shadow, Xe. Get a hold of yourself." She said to herself quietly. She put her key into her car door, just about to unlock it, when a figure stepped out of the shadows behind her.

"Why were you with Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy?" Xelia jumped about 3 feet in the air before wheeling around panting as her heart raced. She flattened herself up against her car door as she looked up into the face of The Batman, her legs literally quaking beneath her.

"I-I..." Xelia has never been at a loss of words, until now. Tears sprang to her eyes as Batman walked towards her a bit, studying her. "Mr. Batman," Why Xelia decided to add a Mr. to his name was a mystery to her, but she supposed that it was the fear. "I can- I can explain." She said in a broken voice. Batman watched as the girl shook from head to toe as she as practically gasping for breath.

"Go on." His voice was low, menacing, and most of all commanding. Xelia took a deep gasping breath before slowly letting it out.

"I'm Harley's hair stylist." She said as she dropped her head to the ground, scared of the fact that she could be charged for withholding information. "About a month ago Harley came into the hair salon while I was closing." Xelia recalled the few times that Harley and she had met, the rules they had set, and what all went on tonight before she looked back up into the masked man's face. He looked like he was studying her, digesting her story. "I'm sorry." She quietly added, not quite sure what compelled her to apologize to him.

"You should do what's right and stay away from those two, they're dangerous. Just because they're friendly one moment, doesn't mean they will hesitate to kill you. Don't make the same mistake that Quinn made." He brought out his grapple gun and aimed up at one of the taller buildings. Xelia swallowed hard before she put a hand on Batman's muscular arm.

"Mr. Batman, I-" Xelia stopped short as she quickly removed her hand from his body. She mumbled a small sorry before she continued. "Before I left the Iceberg Lounge, Harley mentioned some 'business' she had to take care of. She didn't specify anything, but I suppose it's something, right?" Batman looked into her hopeful eyed and gave her a ghost of a smile before grappling up the building. Xelia sighed as she started up her car with shaky hands. She had just told the Batman about Harley's whereabouts. What if Batman tells Harley that Xelia told him where to find her? Did Batman even know her name? Would Harley seek revenge against Xelia if she found out? If she wasn't scared of Harley before, she certainly was now.

Oh noes! What will happen now!

If you think things are looking up for Xelia, then you're wrong. The poor girl won't get a break for a long time. **8 years and counting lmao**

So, did you like it? Hate it? Most importantly, were the characters in character? **And so begins Icee's paranoia of being OOC. Still holds true to this day. **

I hope so, but if not then let me know how I can improve.

TTFN (Ta ta for now)


	6. Never turn your back on a friend

**I didn't have to edit much of this, so hooray. **

Another day, another chapter. Let me just start by saying it's one of those get-everything-out-of-the-way-to-make-room-for-more-story- chapters. Not the greatest, but it has to be done. :P

Never turn your back on a friend

Xelia sighed as she sat on her couch. It was all over the news, the papers, and Xelia's conscience. Harley Quinn had gotten caught robbing a diamond store by the Batman last night. She was now back in Arkham Asylum, and Xelia could live her life in peace once more. Or, at least, she'd like to. The number one thing on her mind now was paranoia. The paranoid thought that Harley might blame Xelia for her capture. While Naomi tried to convince Xelia that Batman wasn't stupid and wouldn't use her name that is if he even knew her name.

"Would you calm down, Xe?" Naomi said annoyed as her friend blocked the television as she paced their living room. Xelia shot her friend a disgruntled look as she flopped down on the couch next to her.

"Nao, how can you expect me calm down? I mean what if The Joker comes after me for getting his girl in Arkham?" She worriedly fiddled with her hands as Naomi just rolled her eyes at her.

"It's easy, just take a few pills and you'll be right as rain." She said smirking.

"Oh, yeah, that's the solution to all my problems." Xelia said sarcastically as she rose from the couch, too anxious to sit still at this moment. The rainbow haired girl sighed and walked towards the window. "Is it normal to feel bad for a criminal?" Naomi looked up with a concerned look.

"Uh, Xe, I'm pretty sure that's called Stockholm syndrome. I think that you're just confused and worried right now." She said as she led Xelia into the kitchen. "Tea always helps things." Naomi sat her friend down at the table before bustling around the kitchen. While she was doing that Xelia's phone rang, and it was her and Naomi's boss.

"Hey, Stella." Xelia greeted casually over the phone. Naomi kept an ear out, listening as she made her and her roommate some tea.

"Closing? Today?" Panic started to slowly seep into Xelia's mind at the thought of her closing the salon tonight. A whole line of 'what if' questions started to fill her thoughts as she numbly finished her conversation. "Ok, I'll be there at 3." She hung up the phone with a groan. "Great news, Stella DeVille wants me to close up tonight." She called their boss by her not-so-affectionate nick name as she made a face at her phone. Naomi frowned as she handed Xelia a small glass of tea, which was almost instantly drained by the upset girl.

"Do you want me to hang around the salon with you?" Naomi asked as she sipped her tea a bit, frowning at how hot it was. She set it aside to cool down a bit as she watched emotions play out on Xelia's face, gears turning in her mind.

"No, I can do this, I can't just run around being scared for the rest of my life, I mean it's not like I can just lock myself in my room and hide, right?" She looked up at her brunette friend and smiled genuinely at her. Naomi returned her smile as she sipped her hot beverage. "I suppose I'll get ready to go to work. Stella DeVille's probably going to dock the 3 seconds I'm late off my pay." Naomi chucked as Xelia made her way to her bedroom.

"Took you long enough." Xelia had barely made it a foot past the doorway before Stella threw a comment to her. She just shrugged her off as she clocked herself in. It wasn't that Stella was a mean person or anything. She was just very strict about time. As long as her employees were a day early she was quite pleasant.

"Sorry, traffic." Was her only excuse as she called the next person to get their hair cut. Xelia always liked the stuff people coincided in their hair dresser. All their problems, all the great things their kids or grandkids have done recently and how their life is going. One of Xelia's favorite things was her regular customers. They would update her about what happened between their last session, while she would quickly curl, cut, and or color their hair.

"Did you hear that The Joker's girl is back in the asylum?" Xelia had mentally prepared herself for the "Gossip Girl" as she called her. She was an older lady that, Xelia was convinced, scanned every newspaper within the tri-county area just so she could talk to everyone about it.

"Yes, so I have heard." She commented as she trimmed the lady's hair.

"Such a shame," she continued on, "She was once a doctor there, before that clown brain washed her." Xelia just gave a small 'Hmm' in reply.

"Such a beastly lot those rogues are." She gave a small shudder, while Xelia chose not to reply. Xelia pursed her lips as her customer ranted about how unsafe this city had become in these past few years. Xelia had her doubts that the city had ever been safe, she was convinced that the cavemen that dwelled here were as brutal as the people of today; Stealing each other's loin cloths, women, and caves all while bonking each other on the heads with clubs.

The hours of the day slowly passed Xelia by before it was time to close. Xelia had deja vu as she swept up the hair from the last customer. She had made sure to lock the top and bottom locks and turn the open sign off before she started to sweep up the hair. Xelia quietly hummed to herself as she closed the salon in record time, the darkness of the night beginning to make her paranoid. Quickly she made her way to the back door, peering around the back parking lot before she exited the salon. Her eyes darted back and forth as she walked "Scooby-Doo style" to her car. She relaxed a bit as she stuck her key into her car door.

"I'm safe now." She said quietly.

"Think again, hun." Slowly Xelia turned around, finding something pointed right between her eyes. She crossed her eyes to focus on the object, finding it to be a small, but unbelievably sharp, arrow. Following the arrow she found it to be attached to a gloved wrist belonging to none other than Poison Ivy. She was now clad in her usual costume, and glaring angrily at Xelia. "So, Xelia," she said her name with such malice Xelia couldn't help but wince. "It seems someone let it slip to Batman that Harley would be pulling a heist last night. I know I didn't tell him, and I'm quite certain that Harls didn't tell him." Xelia repeated her performance from the night before as she flattened herself against her car, she watched Ivy's face scowl at her. She bit her lip a bit before she put on a brave face.

"I regarded Harley as a friend; I didn't say a word to anyone." Xelia had always been a good liar, not that she ever liked to lie about things, but when it was called for Xelia could usually pull it off. It was a great asset when she was pulling off a surprise party. "What makes you think that Batman himself didn't find out about Harley's plans? After all, isn't he supposed to be 'the world's greatest detective'?" Xelia asked innocently as she tried to maneuver around the pointy, sharp, object being thrusted in her face. Ivy glared at her; a frown graced her beautiful features as she tried to read Xelia's face. "Poison Ivy, if I was going to turn Harley into the police, then don't you think I would have done it a month ago?" Xelia said feigning annoyance at Ivy's accusation.

"You know, hun, I'm not sure what Harley sees in you, but whatever it is I sure don't see it. The only thing I see in you is another person to get in the way, one more squealer, who runs to the police for protection." Ivy said angrily as she took a step towards Xelia, having lowered her wrist mounted crossbow.

"I haven't run to the police yet, so why would I now?" Xelia asked once more. She wasn't quite sure where this courage had come from, but she was quite happy for its sudden appearance. Ivy just huffed as she tossed her hair over her shoulder. She looked away for a moment before turning back to Xelia with a renewed malice smoldering in her green eyes.

"Just remember, sweetie, one slip-up, and you'll be gone. You're too deep in this to claw your way back out." With that she shoved Xelia against her car before she disappeared into the shadows. Xelia peeled herself off of her car door and glared in the direction Ivy had gone.

"She what?!" Xelia winced as Naomi yelled, outraged and scared for her friend. "And you didn't call the police on her?" Xelia had just finished explaining what happened in the parking lot to her friend. She rolled her eyes before sighing a bit.

"That's what Poison Ivy expects me to do. If I were to run to the police now she would surely come after me. Look, as long as I don't tell anyone then Ivy will have nothing against me, aside from her own personal dislike." Xelia explained as she ran a hand through her hair, concealing her own feelings of fear at being held at bow-point by Poison Ivy for her friend's sake. Xelia always tried to downplay her feelings, trying to keep her friend's worry about her to a minimum.

"Dude! This is like beyond playing with fire." Naomi said she grabbed Xelia's shoulders and shook her a bit. "This is like playing with a King Cobra that's on fire!" Xelia peeled her friend's hands off her shoulders.

"I promise that nothing bad is going to happen. Harley is put away, for now," Xelia muttered under her breath, "and now things can just go back to normal, right?" She gave a lopsided smile to her friend, who just looked unsure in return.

"Harleen, please have a seat." Harleen Quinzel was led into the psychiatric doctor's office for her first therapy session since she had last escaped Arkham. Dr. Leeland, Harley's long time doctor, looked disappointed at her patient as she readied her notebook. "Harleen, you were out of Arkham for a whole month and 2 weeks." Dr. Leeland wished that she didn't sound like a broken record so much, but it was the same thing every time Harley returned to Arkham.

"It was great, Doc. I'd like ta call it a well needed vacation." Harley said as if she were trying to justify her actions. Dr. Leeland kept asking Harley the same old questions, only to get the same old answers. Harley recalled all the "fun" she'd had out in the city for that month and two weeks, as if she'd done absolutely nothing wrong. In Arkham, it was always a 'rinse and repeat' act it seemed. The doctors would try their best to communicate with the patients, but it was rather hard when they were constantly breaking out; or sometimes even breaking in. It seemed as though all the "progress" they may have made just went right back to square one once the criminals were back, ans this was no exception. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Well, Harleen, did anything else happen while you were out?"

"Oh, yeah! I meta new friend." Dr. Leeland's head snapped up at that remark. Harley was sitting in her seat just twirling one of her pigtails around her finger, swinging her feet.

"Go on." Dr. Leeland pressed. Harley stopped fidgeting and looked up to the ceiling in thought on what to say.

"Well," She drawled out, "I call her Skittles, cus she has rainbow hair. She's my new hair dressa, an she's my friend, too." Dr. Leeland had to question how much of this was true, and how much of it Harley had made up. Being around Harley so much gave the doctor some better insight than most. Harley didn't usually outright lie, instead she just tells what she believes is the truth, such as The Joker loving her, and, in this case, "Skittles" being her friend, when she could have been a scared hostage that pretended to like Harley just to better her odds of living.

"Harley, what makes you think that she is your friend? Is she a henchwoman as well?" Harley just shook her head no, pigtails flying. "Perhaps she was doing your hair out of a sense of fear. She could have called the police on you." Dr. Leeland said, attempting to tread lightly on the subject. Harley put her fists on her hips and scowled.

"Skittles is my friend, even though she ain't a rogue or nuthin. I only threatened her tha first time we met, afta that it was of her own free will! I trust her, an she'd neva turn her back on me." Harley crossed her arms, hurt that her own doctor doubted that she could make a non-rogue friend; it's not like it was impossible. Dr. Leeland was quite surprised. Usually Harley only gets defensive when talking about The Joker or Poison Ivy. This girl was just a typical person living in Gotham it seemed. She made note of Harley threatening "Skittles" the first time they had met, and was concerned for the girl. One of the main questions now was who is "Skittles"?

Ok, I know that it wasn't the most exciting thing ever, and I'm sure that Dr. Leeland wouldn't say those things, but it's one of those things where someone has to take an out of character dive for my story.

I promise that the next chapter will be better, and very soon we will be meeting more rogues. I didn't want to just haphazardly throw characters around, so it's taking a bit of time.

Tell me what you thought of it, Por Favor

Till next time, Folks!


	7. Ride of your life

I'm sure that everyone will beat me when they see how short this chapter is, but it's just filler pretty much *dodges thrown items* I swear it'll get better!

I'm kind of straying off course with the subject, and I'm going to insert a little BTAS the Videogame. Now for those who haven't played the game, you can watch the cut scene sequences on the internet. I dont want to give too much of my idea away.

**If you haven't seen the Sega CD btas "episode" you should totally watch it. It's the most physical I've ever seen The Riddler fight lol. So it IS indeed canon that Eddie can land a hit on ol' B-man once in a while.**

Ride of your life

Xelia had almost forgotten what it was like to live without fear of Gotham's rogues. It had been a couple of weeks since Xelia had her last run in with Poison Ivy, and she was quite happy about it. No more rogues equals no more problems.

Xelia easily resumed her life as just a normal hair stylist, but with a couple more precautions and over the shoulder glances.

"Hey, I'm going to the store," Naomi looked up at her friend from their kitchen bar with a raised eyebrow, "Do you want anything?" Xelia asked as she gathered up her purse and keys. Her brunette friend thought for a moment before shaking her head.

"Nope." She said simply.

"Ok, I'll be back in a bit." Xelia shut the door behind her as she strolled out of the apartment. A nice steady downpour of rain pelted the streets of Gotham city. Xelia donned her umbrella as she made her way down the sidewalk, her black boots splashing the puddles that littered the sidewalks. The grocery store was only a few blocks away, perfect clear-your-mind-distance. Xelia was glad that it was just raining and not thundering; she hated thunder. She knew that it was silly for someone her age to be scared of thunder, but she was scared of a lot of things despite her age. She frowned at the dark skies overhead as the rain began to pick up a bit, making her pick up her pace.

Xelia hurried into the grocery store, shaking off the little rain drops that clung to her and her umbrella. Grabbing herself a hand basket she browsed the isles for anything she might want or need. Xelia proceeded slowly, just enjoying being out and about, opposed to cooped up, on a rainy day. Everyone in the store seemed to be doing the same, whistling and smiling as they shopped worry free. Loading up the small basket with food and some other needed items Xelia proceeded to make her way to the check-out.

"Woah, dig your hair." Xelia smiled at the teenage clerk as he checked her items out.

"Thanks." She said as she fished her wallet out of her purse.

"So, you got 6, 7, colors in there?" He asked, attempting to count. Xelia shook her head, causing the young man to loose count.

"Nine colors." She simply answered.

"Right on." He answered in a stereotypical hippie fashion. The two exchanged glances as an odd laughter was heard behind them. Xelia furrowed her brow, attempting to spot the source of the sound. It sounded as though it was coming from one of the isles. "Like, what's that?" Xelia shook her head in response to the boy's question. Xelia let out a small gasp as people started screaming and shrieking in the isles.

"Wha-" was all she could say before giving a small scream of terror as she, very ungracefully, leapt up onto the conveyer belt. Snarling, growling, and coming straight towards her was a huge hyena with glowing yellow eyes; did she mention that she was terrified of hyenas? Xelia could feel her blood run cold as it jumped for her, snapping at her in the process.

"Aw, man! I am so, like, outta here." And with that the clerk ran, leaving Xelia to defend herself. She cowered in fear scooting as far away from the edge as she could, knocking over the candy display in the process, holding back her tears of fear.

"Bud!" Xelia could feel her eye twitch as the voice she'd come to know so well rang in her ears.

"But she's supposed to be in Arkham." Xelia said quietly to herself as she watched Harley round the corner.

"Bud, mommy was callin ya!" Harley said to the snarling beast, oblivious to the obvious danger the wild animal radiated. To Xelia's utter amazement the animal turned and trotted over to the clown woman, leaving a shaken Xelia in its wake. She slowly slid off the conveyer belt and slowly backed towards the door. Perhaps she could get out of here without being seen.

"Hey, it's Skittles! Hiya Skittles!" Then again, perhaps not. Xelia thanked the heavens that just about everyone in the store had fled, leaving nobody to overhear or see them together.

"Harley, how did you-"

"Harley, c'mon, the guys are waiting." Xelia watched as Poison Ivy emerged from one of the isles with an arm full of items. "Oh, not you again." She scowled as she spotted Xelia standing there baffled as to what was going on. All three girls gave a gasp as a voice from outside wafted into the store.

"This is the police. Come out with your hands up." Xelia felt her heart race as she mentally questioned what she should do.

"Oh, no." She said quietly as she started breathing heavier. Harley decided to answer Xelia's question herself as she grabbed Xelia's wrist.

"Time ta amscray, toots." Harley said as she drug Xelia behind her to the back door of the grocery store. On one hand Xelia was grateful for the circumstance; she could easily play the role of hostage rather than explain to the police that she had known the whereabouts of Harley Quinn for a couple of weeks. On the other hand Xelia was being kidnapped. She said nothing as she was drug to a black unmarked vehicle that was sitting in the rainy alley way. Harley quickly shoved Xelia into the back seat where she almost landed in The Riddler's green clad lap. She quickly straightened herself and scooted as far away as she could get; it certainly wasn't far enough.

"Babies!" Xelia could feel her ears rattle from Harley screeching voice, as she watched the two hyenas run out of the building; one with a ham in its mouth the other with a sausage link. Xelia gave a small terrified shriek as they jumped into the car, causing her to scramble back towards the riddle loving crazy man. In all honestly, Xelia would rather be in a rogue's lap then anywhere near a hyena. The Scarecrow, who was sitting on the opposite side of The Riddler, gave a cold chuckle at Xelia's discomfort, as Harley turned the car on. Police sirens wailed in the background as Harley turned to the car full of people and grinned.

"Hang on for tha ride of ya life."

"And, most likely, the last ride of your life." The Riddler leaned over and whispered to Xelia. She just gulped as Harley floored the vehicle.

Xelia brought one of her legs up, and hugged it to her body, she would have had both legs up to make a complete fetal position, if not for her other leg keeping her steady from flying into either The Riddler or Harley's "babies". The cops had peeled out right after them, and now there was a whole squad on their tail. While the criminals of Gotham were egging Harley to go faster, take this turn, take that turn, Xelia sat there practically hyper-ventilating.

"Oh, great, don't look now Harls, but we've got a rodent infestation." Ivy said from the front passenger seat as she glanced in the side mirror.

"Just what we needed, The Dork Knight an Bird-boy." Harley sarcastically replied as she sharply turned the wheel. Xelia couldn't help but let out a small scream as the car easily whipped around on the wet roads and was now heading straight towards the Batmobile. She covered her eyes and sank into her seat, trying to forget that she was here. She heard all the rogues in the car shouting jeers at the masked man as the car sideswiped the Batmobile, knocking Xelia into The Riddler's shoulder; he didn't seem to take notice though.

"Here's one for tha rode!" Harley pulled a pin out of a grenade with her teeth, as Xelia took notice that the grenade had a Joker face painted on it, and tossed the small explosive out the window. Everyone, minus Xelia of course, let out a victorious laugh, as a giant hole was left in the ground, letting them easily get away. The two villainesses high fived as they watched the police vehicles, along with the Batmobile, grow smaller in the rearview mirrors. Xelia took in a shaky breath as she just sat looking at her lap, not wanting to engage with any of the criminals. She twitched in fear as the hyenas would let out an eerie laugh every so often. Glancing out the window, she concluded that they were heading towards the bay area of the city, which was also one of the more dangerous sides of town. She swallowed hard as she could just make out the outline of the boardwalk in the thick rainfall. Xelia had heard that it had once been one of Gotham's highlights before it had closed down. It now sat rotting in the salt infested air, graffiti lined the walls of every available surface, and long forgotten rides and mid-way booths remained a decaying memory.

"Quite a fitting place, Harley." The Riddler remarked as they parked the car behind an old warehouse looking building.

"Mr. J picked it out. He always had a knack for great hideouts." Harley said matter-of-factly as she sprang out of the car. The rest of the rogues followed while Xelia literally stumbled out of the car, attempting to put as much distance between her and Harley's "babies" as she could. They happily sniffed the air before "laughing" and running off towards another side of the building to where, Xelia assumed, they stayed. She shuddered at their laugh before her arm was once more taken hostage by Harley Quinn, who led her to the scariest looking doorway she had ever seen. The Joker's painted eyes stared down at her as she stood before his mouth. As to why anybody would want The Joker's face as their doorway was beyond her, but then again this was his hide out.

"C'mon, Skittles." Harley drug Xelia towards the dark gaping mouth of The Joker, where who knows what, or whom, lurked. Xelia said a quiet prayer, and took a deep breath, as darkness enveloped her.

I'm sooo sorry for everybody's drive-by-dialogue here. Such as the whole 2 new characters not saying CRAP!

I promise we will see MUCH more in the next chapter, just please don't give up on me. Lol

Tell me what you though, I know there's not much to go on here, but what little there is tell me what you think.

Tootle-Loo!

**I haven't done much today, so I spent most of my time editing and uploading chapters. We're finally getting to fun parts of the story, woo.**


	8. Walking in a twisted wonderland

I'm sorry this chapter is short as well, but I'd rather put it up now than next week. I'm going to be busy this weekend and most likely won't have time to write more till Monday.

Anywho, guess what... there's MORE drive-by dialogue (just not as bad, thankfully.) Our next few chapters WILL focus on The Riddler and Scarecrow though, so hooray for that.

Walking in a twisted wonderland

Xelia looked around in morbid wonder at the old fun house turned storage turned The Joker's hideout. It was an odd mix of decaying beauty and twisted horror story like items. Hobby horses mouths were agape with silent screams, as their gold painted saddles still glistened in the dark fun house. Painted clown faces smiled down on the small group of people as they walked deeper into Xelia's personal nightmarish wonderland. They pressed on through a multi-corridor room, Harley leading Xelia by her wrist, which Xelia was for once grateful for; lord knows that she'd get lost and end up falling into a trap. Passing through the hall of mirrors Xelia grew more uneasy with every passing moment, knowing that once they made their way through the front portion of the fun house The Joker might be there waiting for them. She was quite certain that he would not be too happy to see her among the crowd of rogues, which brought Xelia to wonder why exactly the rest of the rogues were here. As far as she knew, the majority of rogues work either alone or "with their own kind", whatever that meant. Whatever their plan might be, she knew she sure didn't want to be part of it. Xelia swallowed hard as they approached a door way with green letters sloppily painted on it reading "Ha ha". She could feel her heart beat speeding up as Harley led her and the rogues through the door, disregarding Xelia attempting to dig her heels into the floor.

"Puddin!" Xelia let out a hiss in annoyance at Harley's shrill voice echoing throughout the spacious area. She noticed that there were some furnishings scattered throughout the area on a slightly raised platform, as if a stage production was once held here. Furnishings such as a moldy looking couch, small television, a small kitchen, and an arm chair were haphazardly placed on the stage. There was an old red theatre curtain that hung over what Xelia assumed was a doorway. Questions buzzed through her mind as she stood there. Did The Joker know about her? Had Harley ever mention her? Her train of thought was derailed by The Joker stepping out from behind the curtain.

"Ah, Harley-girl, there you are. Oh, and I see you've brought the nerd herd with you as well. Pammy, Eddie, Johnny, and," He stopped short upon seeing Xelia's unfamiliar face. "what's this? Why, Harley, you've let in a stray." He gave a small chuckle as he jumped off the platform with a flourish. Xelia's body shook in terror as The Joker hauled her up onto the platform with him. She dropped her gaze to the floor as he put a hand up to his chin, studying the girl before him. "Let's see, she's not half-naked or rattling on about 'the evil of men', so she's not with Pammy. I don't see any question marks on her, and she's not asking idiotic riddles, so that rules out Riddle-head. And she looks too timid and scared to be with Johnny-boy, not to mention too colorful." She circled around her like the predator he was, while Xelia nervously fidgeted with her shaking hands. "Well, kid, let's see what ya got. Give us a smile." He bent in half to get face to face with Xelia as he showed his own twisted smile, making her flinch in the process. She shuffled her feet a bit before she flashed The Joker a nervous tense smile. "Hmm," he put his hands up to make a "frame" around Xelia's face, "Nope not doing anything for me. Here ya go Sack-face, she's all yours." Xelia gave a short lived shriek as she was shoved off the platform, crash landing into The Scarecrow's chest. He looked down at her with a raised brow before he looked back up to the clown.

"And what, pray tell, would I want her for?" He asked as if The Joker had just handed him a soggy pretzel, opposed to a girl.

"I don't know," The Joker answered waving his question away, "you can share her with Eddie, lord knows you two could use a girl." He sneered before he let out a loud sadistic chuckle. The Riddler growled as he narrowed his eyes at the clown, while The Scarecrow just raised a brow. As his laughter died down he turned to Harley. "Harley, sweetie, honey, baby." The Joker coaxed Harley up on the stage as he cooed happily to his henchwoman. He gazed lovingly at her for a moment before his face contorted in rage. "What were you thinking?" He yelled at her as he grabbed and yanked on one of the pom-poms on the end of her jester's hood. Xelia jumped and unconsciously pressing her back further into The Scarecrow's chest, attempting to disappear from the scene altogether. "Did I ever mention to you 'Gee, while you're out can you grab me a kid? Perhaps one with a lollipop head.' Well, did I?" Harley squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to hold back tears, The Joker's grip on her hood subsequently pulling on her hair as well.

"B-but P-puddin-" Harley couldn't even finish her sentence as her hair and hood was pulled harshly by the Clown Prince of Crime.

"The only thing that brat is good for is bat bai-" The Joker stopped mid-rant as a demented grin spread on his face. He released his henchwoman's hat and grabbed her shoulders. "Harley, sweetie, baby, you're brilliant!"

"Hardly." The Riddler snorted quietly to himself. The Joker happily smiled as he patted Harley on her head.

"Tooti-Fruity here will be perfect bat bait." He explained as Harley's smiling face turned into a frown. Xelia's mentally screamed when she heard her fate. Why couldn't she have just stayed home today?

"But, Mr. J, we can't use her as... bait." Harley's sentence quietly trailed off as she noticed that her "Puddin" wasn't listening. She lowered her head in defeat, her only "normal" friend was going to be used as bait; Harley was sure that Skittles would never forgive her.

"You boys and lady, although I chuckle when I use the word lady," Joker said to a highly annoyed Ivy, "Watch over our new guest. I'll be sure to let you know when Bat-brain and Birdy-boy show up." With that the purple clad man gave a final laugh as he disappeared back behind the curtain. Xelia quickly stumbled away from The Scarecrow and proceeded to sit on the edge of the stage, attempting to calm her racing heart.

"I don't remember babysitting being anywhere in the plan." The Riddler boredly commented as he twirled his cane a bit.

"Hey, she ain't a little kid, she's my hair dressa." Harley said defensively to the red haired man. Before Xelia could even think she automatically replied.

"Yeah, I'm not a child, I'm 27." The Scarecrow rolled his eyes a bit.

"Hardly an age to brag about." He told the young girl as he towered over her. In the meantime, Harley pulled off her hood and was attempting to fix her hair back into her trademark pigtails, while Ivy gave her an ear full.

"Why do you let that insufferable clown do that to you? It's not right, Harls. I don't want to see you getting yourself killed on his behalf." She then turned her acidic glare to Xelia who gulped as Ivy stalked towards her.

"And you," she pointed an accusing finger at Xelia, "If you hadn't come along for whatever reason, then The Joker wouldn't have yelled at poor Harley. So far, you've caused nothing but trouble." Xelia flinched a bit at her words, it's not like she actually meant to get herself in this situation; she supposed that it just kind of happened.

"Aw, Red, don't be sore at Skittles. She didn't do nothin." Harley grabbed onto Ivy's arm as she once again defended her hair stylist, while The men present exchanged quizzical looks.

"Skittles?" They both questioned, turning their questioning gazes to Harley for answers. She sighed exasperatedly before she began to recall the story of her and Xelia.

Short chapters are a bummer I know, but at least it's not just filler this time :P

Tell me what you thought. I REALLY hope that I got The Joker's character right. Please, please, please let me know if I did. (If I didn't then I am totally open to suggestions.)

Hugs and Kisses!

**The Joker was ALWAYS one of my favorite characters to write. Maybe it's because he was so prominent in the series, it was easier to get a knack for things he may say or do. I'd write a line and then try to imagine it in his voice to see if it worked out or not. I can't wait to write more Joker eventually.**


	9. Life is a Nightmare

THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS READ, FAV, AND COMMENTED! It's greatly appreciated!

Life is a nightmare

Xelia sat stiffly on the stage as The Scarecrow, known to his "friends" as Jonathan Crane, loomed over her. Harley and the rest had been ordered to make traps for the Dark Knight and Boy Wonder, and somehow he had gotten the "privilege" of watching her, he was doing a good job of it too; Xelia was almost too scared to even move. The idea that Gotham's Master of Fear was standing, watching, her every move made her extremely uncomfortable. The man's astounding height commanded authority, easily being an entire foot plus taller than Xelia, although it wasn't exactly hard. Not to mention the man had a can of his fear-toxin strapped to his rope belt, which was the cherry on the fear cake. Xelia jumped as a loud crash broke the silence in the fun house.

"What was that?" Xelia said as she stood up, failing to mask the fear in her voice. Jonathan narrowed his eyes in the direction the sound had come from.

"I'm not sure," he grabbed his toxin from his belt and readied his finger to spray it if needed. "But I do aim to find out." He said as he quickly slipped his burlap mask over his face, completing his Scarecrow costume.

"Ok, good luck with that, I'll just stay here." Xelia nervously chuckled as she twitched a little.

"Not a chance." And with that Jonathan grabbed Xelia's upper arm with surprising strength, despite the man's thin appearance he still had muscles on him, and drug her behind him. She yelped a bit as she was roughly pulled back into the fun house entrance. She was secretly grateful for someone else leading the way, as she would get lost and die of starvation before she found her way back out.

"I think it came from that way." Xelia whispered as she pointed towards a hallway she had overlooked. Black lights lit the hallway as well as illuminated sloppy purple paint, once again, spelling out "ha ha", as well as lighting up various stains and paint drippings upon the carpet. The hallway also had green smiley faces and written taunts aimed towards the Batman smeared on the wall every here and there.

"And here I thought your hair couldn't get any more of an eye sore." The Scarecrow sneered as Xelia's hair glowed under the black lights. She just ducked her head and said a small apology, hoping that the man wouldn't gas her out of pure spite. As the odd pair continued down the hallway the black lights no longer were the light source, in fact there were no more lights in the hall. She made sure to keep close to The Scarecrow, and try to not let her fear of the dark be too pronounced. She let a small gasp escape her lips as the red headed man pressed her to the wall while he covered her mouth with a burlap clad hand. She frowned behind his hand at how it scratched and irritated her skin; he withdrew it and placed it to his own burlap lips, as a signal to remain quiet. He fingered the trigger to his gas canister as he cautiously peered around the corner, a figure in the hall way darting around in the dark making him smirk.

"I've got you now, Batman! Let's see what you really fear." He yelled as he sprayed fear toxin at the figure.

Poison Ivy grumbled to herself as she finished up her trap for Batman. All she had to do now was take care of the hallway leading to said trap, and she knew the perfect way. She quickly made her way down the hall, placing flowers that released an aphrodisiac gas sure to get even Batman's attention. She narrowed her eyes as a small gasp echoed in the dark. She smirked as she reached for one of the flowers; whoever it was will be of no threat to her and will be rendered under her control. She stepped around the corner just in time to get a face full of fear toxin.

"I've got you now, Batman! Let's see what you really fear." The sudden assault caused her to trigger the flower's effect as she growled in her throat.

"It's me, you idiot." She said, completely immune to his fear toxin as The Scarecrow's gas mask filtered out the flower's fumes. The two both blinked for a moment before realizing that Xelia had fallen to the floor, seeing both the things she loved and her darkest fears. The two villains watched as she coiled her body into the tightest ball she could manage before she started shaking and whimpering. "Now look what you've done." Ivy said as she gestured to the cowering girl, the man just carelessly looking on.

Xelia looked around noticing that she was on a long pier, but she wasn't quite sure how she got there. Wasn't she just in the fun house? She started towards the shoreline noticing it was quite far away; also she noticed that it didn't seem to be getting any closer. She started walking faster and faster until she was in a dead sprint, her legs and heart pounding. She let out a loud scream as the pier's boards broke beneath her, leaving her clinging to the pier above murky churning waters. Her eyesight became blurred with tears as she scratched and tore at the wooden planks, trying to pull herself back up. She let out a sob as her nails failed to dig into the thick wood resulting in her slipping more. Screaming as her hands slipped off the splintering wood she squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for her body to hit the water, but was surprised when two hands caught her wrists instead. She looked up to see the boy she had a big crush on since middle school.

"Judson?" She whispered hoarsely as he pulled her up and smiled down at her. She broke eye contact with him and looked around with owlish eyes at their surroundings. They were now at the school dance Xelia had confessed her feelings for him at, she swallowed hard as she looked back at her long time crush.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked suavely holding out his hand to her. She hesitated for a moment before placing her hand in his, him pulling her close for a slow dance. She smiled happily into the dress coat that he wore, not a care in the world as she rested her head on his shoulder; the mishap at the pier now far from her mind.

"Xelia, there's something that I've wanted to tell you for a while now." She closed her eyes waiting for him to say the words she never got to hear back in high school. "I just wanted to say that..." Xelia opened her eyes and looked up, screaming at what she saw. His face was replaced with that of The Joker's and he was now laughing at her. She reeled back and started to panic as the insane clown caught her wrists.

"You're in our world now; it's too late for you to escape. It's only a matter of time before you become one of us." He said before he started to harshly laugh at the girl's terrified tears. She frantically shook her head.

"You're wrong! I'll never be like you." She screeched at him while tears streamed down her face. He just smirked at her as he pushed her, Xelia gasped as she started to fall into a dark hole that appeared in the floor. She attempted to look around as she fell, but it was pitch black.

Xelia bolted up right as she panted, trying to catch her breath. She looked around wildly, noticing that she was on the moldy couch in The Joker's fun house; The Scarecrow was sitting in the arm chair watching her.

"W-what happened?" She asked the man; not remembering what happened after the two entered the dark hallway earlier.

"Someone decided to spray their fear toxin at me." Xelia turned to see Poison Ivy standing there glaring daggers at Jonathan, who furrowed his brow at the woman.

"If you hadn't been running around in the dark, while crashing about like an elephant, then I wouldn't have even taken my time to investigate. Also, someone released an aphrodisiac into the air." He said as he pointed an accusing finger at the green clad woman. Xelia put a hand to her head as she recalled all of her hallucinations. It made sense now why she had seen all of that.

"Ok, kiddies," The Joker entered the room with a flourish, The Riddler and Harley Quinn in tow, "It's show time." He announced to the small group. "Places everyone, places." giggled madly as he placed a large green box in the center of the room. Xelia rose from the couch and had her arm hastily linked with The Riddler's.

"I've got big plans for you." He said, a little too jolly, as he twirled his cane and led Xelia away from the rest of his fellow rogues.

**Ans so begins the great Eddie and Xelia extravaganza. ****Also, like I said you can see the writing starting to get a little better, so hooray for that!**

Ok, so I sort of made up an effect of what would happen if you combine Scarecrow's fear toxin with Ivy's plants. It makes you have a nightmare while seeing the things you enjoy.

Let me know if The Scarecrow was in character and if I need to make improvements on anything.

Till we meet again!


	10. Puzzling predicament

THIS CHAPTER SEEMED LIKE IT TOOK FOREVEEEEEER! Gah, Ok, Sorry I had like the worst problems with this mofo-ing chapter. I had my rough draft all ready to go and didnt save it...** (Internally screaming at past self) **

Yeaaaah, go me. ANYWHO, It's all good and doney-done-done now.

Puzzling predicament

Xelia couldn't help but walk close to the red haired man leading her through the dark; she had gone from arms linked, to her practically hugging the man's arm. He was the only thing stopping her from getting lost, falling into a trap, or getting eaten by whatever might lurk in the dark. He had led her away from the main room the other rogues were in and steered her into a pitch black hallway; much like The Scarecrow had, minus the black light section and Poison Ivy. She could practically feel the man's ego swell at her close proximity; men loved the feeling of a girl depending on them, so Xelia heard. With The Riddler being quite the narcissist, he was far from any exception; to think Harley wanted to set the two up on a date was far beyond crazy. Xelia had to wonder how he knew where to turn and how he knew where they were going, but she supposed that he was counting his steps or some other form of memorization.

"Here we are." He announced as they arrived to wherever he was trying to get to.

"And you know this how?" Xelia asked dryly, momentarily forgetting who she was talking to. To her relief he just smugly laughed.

"I'm The Riddler," he said, as if it really answered Xelia's question, "I know everything." Xelia mentally mocked his words as the room was suddenly flooded with light. She blinked a couple of times, urging her eyes to adjust as she stood next to The Riddler. The room was quite small and half of it was taken up with a large security monitoring system. "You can let go of my arm now, unless of course you don't want to." It took Xelia a moment to process what exactly he meant, before she realized that she was still hugging the man's arm. She quickly let it go with a small apology, and proceeded to look around the room a bit more. It was quite scarce, minus the large machine on one wall and a large plush seat; which just so happened to be dark green leather. She had to wonder if The Riddler had placed it there himself or if it was just a large coincidence. Said man sat down in the plush chair, the leather squeaking under his weight. Xelia just gave a mental shrug as she slid down the wall, not quite sure what exactly she was supposed to be doing; The Joker wanted to use her as bait for Batman, but somehow got commandeered by The Riddler, as to what he was going to use her for was an enigma in itself. She did feel safer with him than she would have with The Joker, especially when comparing the body counts between the two of them, but not by too much.

"Riddle me this," he said slowly looking down at her over his steepled fingers, "when you first see me, you instantly recognize me. I show you exactly what you show me. I can fill you with happiness or bring you to tears. My gaze can help you see better. My face helps you improve yours. What Am I?" Xelia stared blankly at him for a moment, wondering what had spurred him to suddenly ask a riddle. She mentally thought it over, wondering if she should answer it or not.

"I think it's a mirror." Xelia said unsure, suddenly regretting that she opened her mouth when his smug grin grew wider. He leaned forwards a bit, almost like Xelia was about to tell him a secret.

"Very good, I suppose you didn't fry your brains out with all that hair dye after all." He said happily, making her wonder if he even realized that he had just half insulted her. "Let's try another one, shall we?" She wrinkled her nose a bit, she wasn't good at riddles at all. They were such a pain to do back in school, and usually she just ended up asking a friend the answer.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm really not very good at riddles, Mr. Riddler." Xelia said as she rested her chin in her hand.

"It's Edward Nygma, and I certainly don't expect you to know all the answers." He said, taking a moment to smugly adjust his bowler hat a bit.

"Right, well," She opted not to say his name out of both sheer awkwardness and the fact that she would rather not be on first name basis with yet another rogue. "I'm not very good at riddles."

"Non-sense, here let's try this one. I have split the one into five. I am the path that breaks and gives. I am the bow no man may bend." He leaned forwards once more, anticipating her answer, while Xelia sat and repeated the riddle quietly to herself. Oh, how she hated riddles, puzzles, and math.

"I honestly don't know." Xelia said hoping that the man wouldn't press her any further to answer it; of course he did the opposite.

"You're not even trying." His brow furrowed behind his purple mask as he crossed his arms. Xelia was strongly reminded of a child whose mother just asked them to share their favorite toy with a sibling. She sighed a bit as she thought harder about the riddle, running a hand through her hair. Her eyes widened as she realized the answer.

"Oh, a rainbow." She and The Riddler both smiled. Xelia smiling that she had actually solved the dumb riddle and The Riddler smiling at the fact that, for a few moments, he had someone to ask his riddles to. The rest of the rogues would all either ignore him, or tell him to shut up whenever he would ask one. Jonathan Crane would sometimes answer them whenever he felt like it; even if he didn't answer them he still listened to him at least. Xelia gave a small cry as a alarm suddenly went off in the small room, The Riddler just calmly turned towards one of the many monitors.

"It looks like our bat friend has finally managed to find his way here." Edward stood up, motioning for Xelia to do the same, and walked towards the door they had entered through. Xelia gasped a bit as they stepped into a mirror maze, there was a mirrored version of her and The Riddler at every angle.

"Hey!" She cried out suddenly as her wrists were seized by The Prince of Puzzles, and quickly handcuffed to one another.

"Now, now, it's all part of the game." He smugly answered as Xelia started panicking more with each passing moment.

"Game?" Xelia was beyond frightened now, the idea that she was just a pawn made her stomach turn. Instead of answering, The Riddler simply strapped her cuffed wrists to a sort of cross beam above her head and proceeded to leave her, returning back into the room they had come out of. Xelia's mouth dropped as the door shut, leaving her staring at her own reflection.

"Well, well, Batman, so nice of you to join us." The Riddler's smug voice echoed throughout the maze through a series of speakers. Xelia closed her eyes, trying her best to block out the crazed man's stupid banter with Batman, attempting to think of happy thoughts.

She had no idea how long she had been there, but her arms were completely numb from being suspended as they were. She would hear footsteps come close to her, only to fade away in a different direction. Her head hung resting on her chest, as she tried to will herself to not cry.

"Poor Batman, are you growing tired?" The Riddler laughed coldly.

"Not a chance, Nygma." Xelia's head shot up when she heard the gruff reply.

"Batman! Can you hear me?" Xelia's voice was shrill with panic as she cried out to The Dark Knight.

"Batman, this way." A young voice said, making Xelia raise an eyebrow.

"That, my dear, is cheating." The Riddler's voice was deep and murderous, chilling her to the bone. Batman and Robin rounded an unseen corner and saw the rainbow haired girl half hanging there by her cuffed wrists.

"You're here." She said quietly, holding back tears of joy; she'd never been so relieved before.

"Well, Batman, you've managed to find our little friend, but can you manage to solve a riddle too? This thing all things devours: Birds, beasts, trees, flowers; Gnaws iron, bites steel; Grinds hard stones to meal; Slays king, ruins town And beats high mountains down." Batman stood thinking the riddle over for a moment while his sidekick picked the locks to Xelia's handcuffs.

"The answer is time." Batman answered, as Xelia's wrists were set free. She rubbed her wrists and quietly thanked the young man.

"Well done, Batman. The answer is time, speaking of time, can you manage to make it out in time? You have five minutes to escape the maze before the bomb goes off. Good luck!" Xelia couldn't believe how happy he sounded, as if he was announcing that he just got a new puppy, opposed to announcing there's a bomb in the place.

"Come on!" Batman yelled to Xelia and Robin as he led the way. Xelia followed as closely as she could to the Dynamic Duo, but she lacked their physical endurance. Still she pushed on, ignoring the burning sensations in her lungs leg muscles, following the two men through the many twists and turns of the mirror maze till they reached the opening of the maze, then kept running through the funhouse and out onto the boardwalk.

"Robin, take the girl home, the police have most the others in custody." Batman ordered quickly as the trio stopped running once they had put a good distance between them and the bomb. If there even was a bomb, that is. Xelia had no idea if The Riddler would actually blow up a section of The Joker's territory, but she sure wouldn't hang around to see if it was a bluff or not.

"What about you?" His sidekick asked, not wanting to leave Batman by himself. Batman glanced sideways at his young partner.

"I'm going after Joker." He answered simply before heading towards another section of the boardwalk. Xelia just watched him disappear into the fog before turning towards Robin, who was looking down at her. She just smiled at him and shrugged sheepishly a bit.

"Well, let's get going." He said leading her towards the boardwalk entrance, which was now swarmed with cop cars and police tape. Xelia awkwardly shadowed the young vigilante through the hoard of police men and women, when something caught her attention. Harley was handcuffed, being not so gently led by a stout police man; she wasn't going quietly.

"Didn't anyone teach ya how ta handle a lady!" She shouted and thrashed about. The two girl's eyes met and both sets of eyes widened.

"Skittles..." Harley sounded like she was in disbelief that she, of all people, would side with the law.

"Harley, I-" Before Xelia could explain her situation to the clown girl, Poison Ivy's voice cut in.

"Don't even bother. Remember, Harls, she's not one of us." She said from her spot in an open police car. Xelia opened her mouth to say something, but there was nothing to say. Ivy was right, Xelia was not nor will she ever be a rogue. She just looked down at the ground as she walked behind Robin; Harley, Ivy, and The Scarecrow were in custody, thanks to the two caped crusaders.

"Here you go." Xelia looked up to see a helmet being offered to her, looking past the helmet she saw Robin with his own helmet standing next to a sleek looking bike. Xelia had never been on a motorcycle, and she had always been brought up with the idea that they were nothing but danger.

"We're going to ride this?" Xelia asked, alerting him of her skepticism. He just shook the helmet at her a bit, as a sign to shut up and get on the bike; which she did with some difficulty, the bike was quite tall. She shuffled around behind him, attempting to get comfortable. She quickly told him the address to her apartment as she strapped the helmet on her head.

"Ok, now, hold on." He yelled over the deafening roar of the engine. Xelia raised an eyebrow, lightly placing her hands on his hips, unsure how and where she was supposed to place her hands. The young vigilante gunned the bike causing Xelia to shriek and quickly wrap her arms around Robin's mid-section. Her brow furrowed as she heard him laughing at her.

"You did that on purpose!" She accused as she buried her head in his back, attempting to keep the cold air from stinging her.

"Did what on purpose?" He asked acting innocent, making Xelia just roll her eyes. They quickly arrived at her apartment, which really wasn't a surprise considering how fast the bike was going. Xelia swore that once he was gone, she was going to kiss the ground.

"Thanks for everything." Xelia said as she handed the helmet back to the red and green clad young man.

"No problem." He said smiling at her; Xelia smiled back fighting off a small blush.

"Well," Xelia said as she rubbed her arm, "I'd better get going. I'll have a lot of explaining to do to my best friend, and I've got to feed my hamster." She babbled, shuffling towards her apartment complex a bit. The dark haired boy just smiled once again at her.

"See you around." He said before he once again gunned his bike down the road. Xelia swallowed as she mentally prepared herself for Naomi's reactions and questions. The words "Xelia, you've got some 'splainin to do" filtered into her mind.

Arrg, that was a long chapter. For anyone who's yanking out their hair over that last scene, have no fear... Xelia WILL NOT have any romantic interest in Robin. **Welllll… she'll have moments, but not outright romance lololol.**

Also, The Riddler got away. Blast that riddle loving man, Lol.

I really hope that I got him in character, let me know if I did or if I need to improve his character in any ways.

Lots of Love!

**PS: I can imagine that Eddie totally brought his own chair to the party. He wouldn't have sat on Joker's gross moldy funhouse chairs; his suit is too valuable.**


	11. Your secret admirer

Your secret admirer

It had been 7 whole months since Xelia had been returned to her apartment by Robin, the Boy Wonder. She had entered her apartment to find Naomi, in tears, being consoled by her boyfriend on the couch. It had taken Xelia a good while to calm her best friend down, while Naomi's emotions changed rapidly from terrified, to relieved, to angry, then back to relieved. Xelia recalled everything that had happened, smiling as she recalled how Batman and Robin had saved her. Naomi had been so worried about what happened to Xelia that she had called just about everyone her personal phone book, wondering if Xelia had contacted them or if anyone had heard from her. When nobody had heard from her Naomi just broke down in tears, Xelia assumed that she would have done the same thing if she thought that Naomi had been abducted.

For 7 months Xelia had lived in pure bliss. Aside from The Joker and Riddler, the rogues were back in Arkham and, for once, were actually staying there. She had easily resumed her normal routines, enjoying being able to go outside, and not have to be paranoid about villains. Oddly enough, they'd kept quiet, something that was nearly unheard of for The Joker. Naomi and her would take walks through the city every now and then, go shopping, and do all the things they used to do before Xelia had gotten caught up with Harley and company.

"You know, Xe, I really missed going on walks." Naomi said as she smiled towards the sunlight. Xelia and her had decided to take a walk in the city park, it was after all a beautiful Autumn afternoon.

"Me too. It's such a nice day." Xelia answered as she blissfully looked at all the red and yellow leaves, most of them still clinging to their branches, while others danced freely in the lights breeze.

"Hey, did you see the new guy who moved in a couple of doors down?" Naomi asked, mischievously looking at her rainbow haired friend, who just rolled her eyes in return.

"Yes, yes, I saw him. And yes," Xelia said as she saw Naomi open her mouth to say something, "I did see that he had a 'boy band hair cut'." Naomi just laughed as Xelia predicted what she was going to say. The two had come up with the term for the hair style back in high school, and it was no secret that it was one of Xelia's weaknesses when it came to guys.

"Oh, so you did notice, huh?" Naomi asked slyly while Xelia just shook her head. The two girls both laughed as a chilly wind swept over the city.

"I think it's time to head home, It's starting to get cold." Xelia said as she rubbed her arms. Naomi was quick to agree as the two girls happily made their way back to their apartment. Stopping in the office to retrieve their mail, Xelia noticed a green envelope among the bills and junk mail.

"What's that?" Naomi asked as she too noticed the envelope with her friend's name neatly scrawled on it. Xelia looked it over, weighing it in her hand experimentally.

"I have no idea." Xelia said as they continued to their apartment.

"Could it be a secret admirer?" Naomi asked as she wiggled her eyebrows at Xelia, who just scoffed at the idea.

"Yeah, let me tell ya. Boys just come'a knockin' for me." Xelia said bitterly. She had never prospered in the dating department, during the first few years of high school was the last time she had dated someone, and had a few one time dates afterwards.

"It's even Judson's favorite color." Naomi taunted as Xelia gently tore open the envelope, turning red at Naomi's comment.

"Yeah, because he totally knows where I live, and is totally aware that I even exist." Xelia sourly commented as she carefully opened the envelope and withdrew a folded piece of paper.

"It says 'She goes about unaware, how I watch, study, and stare. We've already met, so the game is set.' What on Earth is that supposed to mean?" Xelia questioned as she finished reading the note aloud. She looked up at Naomi, who was white as a sheet, as she looked at the back of the envelope. Xelia raised an eyebrow as she turned the note over to see for herself what it was. Gasping, she quickly dropped the letter at what she saw; a green question mark stared back up at her, chilling her to the bone.

THEEEEEEE ENDDDDDDDDD!*

For now, at least. So this is the final chapter of this story, but OBVIOUSLY there will be a sequel, so umm, yay!

Let me know if you have any ideas for the new story, or a certain character you really want to see.

See ya next story!

**Yay! Thats the end of Harlequin Hair Day. Im so so so so happy and thankful to have it all back and to be able to upload it once more for everyone to read or even re-read. I'll start uploading Without Question sometime soon, see you all then!**


End file.
